


Rhealeth Content

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Sex, awkward ecchi shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Sothis causes an awkward situation to get Byleth laid with Rhea.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	Rhealeth Content

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to scratch that straight Rhealeth itch I got. I originally wanted to involve Sothis more in the sex scene, but it's kinda hard to do with someone who doesn't have a body, and also it would complicate things a lot, so this is just mainly Rhealeth.

“I understand that this is the first time you have been inside my personal chambers, but please, be at ease.”

Rhea speaks softly and with poise with the professor, adopting a maternal demeanour as of yet unfamiliar to Byleth, but nevertheless soothing to his nerves. She can tell just from the way his shoulders relax that her gentle tone has had the intended effects. Nevertheless, a sense of unease continues to beset the young professor. Seeing this, Rhea continues, “While we are here, I am simply Rhea, rank and status regardless, as we are afforded a degree of privacy we would not have elsewhere. So please, do speak your mind freely.”

“I understand. Thank you, Lady Rhea, you honor me.” The professor says, a bit too cautious, still having trouble letting go the fetters of rank and hierarchy. But in truth, that is not the only reason he is nervous as he’s given privacy with the incredibly voluptuous archbishop, no. The actual reason is how little privacy he actually has right now.

“Still acting so formal, huh?” Sothis’s voice comes through in Byleth’s head, her teasing tone hinting at the mischief that is to follow, the idea of it sending shivers of fear and sweat of worry down his back. “Come now, I know exactly what you look at whenever you’re with Lady Rhea, I see where your eyes go. Oh, I just know how much you would looove to cop a feel of those sacred cheeks, don’t you pretend otherwise now!”

Argh, there she goes again! Sothis has been incessantly teasing Byleth like this ever since he arrived at the monastery, nagging at him about all the impure and inappropriate thoughts he gets about Rhea, it is absolutely unbearable. It’s not like he’s trying to have these kinds of thoughts about the archbishop, it’s just that he’s… that he has a weakness for women of her demeanour and stature! It’s not his fault! And it certainly doesn’t help that now that he’s finally alone with Rhea, Sothis wouldn’t stop flooding his mind with distracting thoughts!

“Just look at those child-bearing hips! That absolutely divine derriere! Oh, that dress really clings to her well too, that lady really knew what she was doing when she chose that as her outfit!” As much as Byleth tries to tune the little gremlin goddess in his head out so he can pay attention what Rhea is actually saying to him, he finds it absolutely impossible to ignore her perverted babbling. She sounds even more perverted than he does! N-not that he says anything lewd, of course, but… grahh, how infuriating! It’s impossible to keep a calm countenance like this!

“Professor…? Is there something the matter? You seem rather distracted…” Rhea asks with a concerned tone, pretty clearly noticing the blush on Byleth’s face and his general discomfort. It’s pretty hard to ignore, especially with how he pretty obviously hasn’t been paying attention to anything she has said thus far. “If there is something bothering you, please do let me know, and I will do my best to accommodate you. I truly want you to be comfortable here.”

Then, taking the professor’s hands in her own, she clutches them tightly and whispers with sincerity, looking into his eyes, “Please.”

“Oooh! Physical contact! You oughta touch! You gotta take it one step further, dummy!” Sothis excitedly squeals, her voice rapidly becoming unbearable to the one struggling to keep his arousal in check. He can barely look at the archbishop in the eyes while his undergarments are becoming so uncomfortably tight. “Do it, do it, do it! You can’t let this pass you by, you might never get to do this again!”

“No, s-stop, I…” Byleth tries really hard to push aside Sothis’s words, but then he quickly realizes that Rhea’s probably going to take that the wrong way. Looking up with a shocked expression, he quickly tries to explain, “W-wait, that was not-”

“Huh? Professo-”

In a moment of weakness, and unable to push aside Sothis’s hounding, Byleth reaches forward in an attempt to… he doesn’t even know at this point, he just knows that the end result is having both of his hands on the archbishop’s chest. Her chest…! 

“O-oh! I… oh, p-professor, I…”

“W-wait no! Th-that wasn’t what I-”

“Kyehehehe! You did it! You made a physical contact! Oh that’s so good! Isn’t her bosom so soft!? Aah, what a shame she keeps it hidden under all that cloth!”

Quickly pulling himself away as his face turns beet red, Byleth looks away in shame and stammers an apology, hardly able to believe what the little head gremlin has made him do, “I-I’m so… I’m so terribly, um, I’m so terribly sorry, L-Lady Rhea, I… it was…”

“Oh, professor, I…” Rhea’s face has turned just as red as well, clearly not having expected anyone, much less… him, to touch her body in such a manner. Her voice now filled with embarrassment, she says, “I had no idea that… that you felt that way about me. I…”

“N-no, it’s not-... w-wait, please, let me e-explain, I…” Oh, how is he even going to explain something like this? How is he ever going to explain something like this to the archbishop!? Oh, it’s all over... His head feels hot and dizzy, his palms are shaky, and of course, in yet another moment of weakness, Sothis manages to get him to lurch forward once again, pulling Rhea into an awkward embrace, with his hands groping at her buttocks.

“P-professor!”

“Aargh, S-Sothis, fuck, s-stop…”

“...Hm? What was that?”

“O-oh, I…”

Ah crap, Byleth really didn’t mean to… oh he wasn’t supposed to let anyone know about… oh he’s really gone and done it now. And yet, instead of scolding or seething rage or… any kind of penalizing action taken against him, Rhea seems to have… relaxed? No, something else. He can’t see her face while locked in an awkward embrace with her like this, but he feels… he gets the feeling that her shocked expression has shifted to a… smile…?

“Ah, I see now. I had not planned to rush this so soon Mother, but if you are so strongly pushing me to commit already, then…” Mother? Who? Oh no, Rhea is now returning the embrace, wrapping her arms around Byleth…! Oh what is happening! She slowly brings her lips to Byleth’s ear and kisses it softly, whispering into it, “If that is what you truly wish, then I have no qualms with this, Mother. I will gladly make love to the professor~”

“L-Lady Rhea? Um, what… wh-what are you…” What’s going on! Is she talking to Sothis? Byleth lowkey panics as he realizes he has no idea what’s going on, and why the archbishop is behaving like this. It’s incredibly erotic, but…! He tries to express his shock as Rhea loosens her embrace and pulls back a bit, but soon finds his lips preoccupied with hers, her tongue easily pushing itself into his mouth with no resistance. 

Although still taken aback by this sudden development, the feeling of Rhea’s warmth against his body, her soft lips against his, her tongue intermingling with his… it pretty quickly calms Byleth’s nerves, and puts him into the mood as well. Not that he wasn’t already aroused, but the initial shock of the archbishop actually returning his… sexually aggressive advances, took a little coaxing to calm down. And now that he has a good opportunity to savour the taste of the archbishop’s lips as he embraces her, he’s quickly found himself in the mood for more.

His hands upon Rhea’s behind, squeezing tightly, Byleth breaks the kiss, but doesn’t leave his lips unpreoccupied for long, as he quickly transitions to planting kisses along the woman’s cheek, down to her neck. Hearing Rhea’s gasps and feeling her tremble, he figures this must be a weak spot for her, so he doubles down, passionately kissing her delicate neck, occasionally switching to nibbling and licking at her soft pale skin. Feeling Rhea leaning into him as her knees go weak, he knew he hit jackpot. 

“Aahn, B-byleth…”

Oh, hearing Rhea moan out loud like this, actually saying his name too… Byleth really doesn’t want to hold back any longer, he’s gotten far too aroused. Breaking the kissing and pulling Rhea to her bed, he quickly starts undoing her awfully elabourate outfit. Cape first, then her dress, which unfortunately takes such a long time. But at least all of that buys Rhea time to undo Byleth’s stupidly complicated outfit as well, starting with his coat-cape thing, then the rest of… whatever he has on.

Once they’re finally free of their constraints though, Rhea’s headdress included, the archbishop once again embraces Byleth and pulls him down into bed with her, holding him close and staring deep into his eyes. This time, he does not avert his gaze. Gazing upon him lovingly, she says softly, “Oh Byleth… you know, I have long planned for us to develop this level of intimacy, I just had not expected it to be so soon. Hmhm, but I don’t really mind this either…”

“Lady Rhea… it was…”

“Just Rhea is fine.” She interrupts, giving him a small smile, “In this moment I am not the archbishop, Byleth, I am just Rhea.”

“Rh-Rhea…” Byleth stammers, still somewhat nervous breaking rank even though he’s already undressed and in bed with Rhea as lovers. He’s still kind of wanting to admit that he wasn’t the one who wanted to initiate, but it seems like his lover already knows about Sothis anyways, and that it would be kinda useless to admit that at this point anyways. How she knows about her? That’s a conversation that will have to wait until all of this is done. 

Ah, he’s spending too long just staring awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He really should stop doing that before it gets too awkward to continue, so he just presses his lips against Rhea’s once again, this time taking the initiative with the kiss to push his tongue into her mouth. His lover pretty quickly gets into it as well, lovingly inviting his tongue in and even suckling on his tongue a bit. 

Now that Rhea is fully undressed, Byleth wastes no time taking advantage of her nudity either, his hands quickly finding themselves upon her inviting bosom as he continues to kiss her. Her usual dress hides much of her assets, but now that they are laid fully bare for his hands, he quickly finds that he’s long been missing out on being able to grope and fondle her plush breasts. Aah, what an incredibly delightful body she’s been hiding under that elabourate dress this entire time…!

His hands resume roaming, caressing her abdomen, and as his hands roam ever downwards, Byleth breaks his kiss and moves down as well, kissing along Rhea’s neck once again, then down to her collarbones, her breasts, as he gently runs his hands over her motherly thighs. No matter which part of her, her body is just so addictingly erotic, that Byleth feels so entranced with simply touching and kissing Rhea’s body. In fact, if it’s not for how unbearably erect he is, he would have just been content with simply exploring and giving her body the attention it deserves the entire time.

As he finds himself aching for need of release though, Byleth can no longer simply just remain pleasing Rhea like this. Hoisting himself up once again, this time prodding at her sex with the tip of his member, he plants another kiss to her lips, a quick one, before asking, his breathing heavy and his voice wracked with arousal, “L-... Rhea… is it, um, is it alright for me to put it in?”

“Yes, please… I’ve long waited for this, Byleth…” Rhea whispers, her voice needy and rife with excitement. With her arms draped around Byleth, she pulls him in for another passionate kiss, just as he slowly pushes in, penetrating her with ease, sliding the entirety of his member in and eliciting from her lips a loud moan right into the kiss. 

Finally having his erection buried in his lover’s warm and dripping sex, Byleth feels his excitement galvanizing his entire body. Holding onto Rhea’s body tightly and kissing her passionately still, he slowly starts to move his hips, not wanting to get too rough too soon, not just for her sake, but for his stamina’s sake as well. After all, Rhea is such an incredibly beautiful woman with such a tantalizing body, it would not do to disappoint her.

Thankfully, that seems like it’s not going to happen any time soon, as each thrust brings out an erotic low moan out from his lover’s throat. It’s those moans that Byleth savours so much, as he continues to lavish her lips with equal attention as he does her sex, lovingly caressing her tongue with his own as his hips slowly pick up pace. Feeling her legs wrapping so tightly around him, her body shivering and writhing in such ecstasy, simply pleasing Rhea and making her feel good just excites Byleth so much, that he can hardly keep his hips from picking up the pace.

“N-nh…! Aah, By… B-Byleth…!” Soon enough, Rhea’s become so enraptured with bliss that she can hardly focus enough on kissing anymore, instead simply clinging onto Byleth with both her arms and legs as he thrusts with wild abandon. It isn’t long before she reaches her climax, her moaning reaching a crescendo as her back arches and her sex quivers.

“Hhn… nnh, Rh-Rhea… Rhea…!” With his lover holding onto him so tightly as she climaxes, Byleth finds it harder than before to keep moving his hips, but it doesn’t keep him from soon reaching his own orgasm as well. Giving a few more deep and powerful thrusts, before burying his member in deeply and ejaculating, he moans out loudly as well as he pours as much of his semen as he can manage into his lover’s honeypot.

With the two lovers finally having had their release, they slowly relax in each other’s embrace, gently kissing and caressing each other and simply enjoying each other’s presence. It’s a luxury that neither of them has gotten to enjoy in such a long time, that finally being able to have such intimacy, it is something neither of them want to let go of. Their hands clasped together, their arms draped over each other, they simply lay in bed like that, enjoying the-

“Hey! Aren’t you forgetting someone!?” Sothis exclaims in Byleth’s head, kinda ruining the moment for him. “You’re welcome for getting you laid, Byleth!”

Oh, Sothis. Byleth silently thanks her, and holds Rhea close as he slowly feels himself drifting off to warm and loving slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've gotten this out of my system, I can return to working on ch4 of Rheagard content... The more I spoil myself on lore pieces of the game, the more devious ideas I get for what to write next. Can't wait to get more out (as soon as I have time and energy...)
> 
> Also, lowkey thinking of writing straight Byleth selfcest content... or maybe Hildaleth armpit kink content...


End file.
